<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>senseless by purpleph4se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909822">senseless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleph4se/pseuds/purpleph4se'>purpleph4se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, FUN!!, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i luv spock sm, idk ive only watched aos, maybe ooc?, ur there when it starts, well a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleph4se/pseuds/purpleph4se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve rewatched star trek aos and i had to write something for my sweet alien boy and i learned vulcans go into heat,,,,,,interesting</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spock (Star Trek)/Reader, Spock/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>senseless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve rewatched star trek aos and i had to write something for my sweet alien boy and i learned vulcans go into heat,,,,,,interesting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goodnight, [Name].” He reached over to switch off the bedside lamp. He seemed to pause for a moment before you felt him cuddle closer against your back, his arm slipping almost hesitantly across your stomach to hold you closer. You never took the Vulcan to be so cuddly. With a faint smile, you drifted into slumber. You didn’t expect this situation, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p><p>It was about 2AM, you were fast asleep. Spock had waited until you dozed off before closing his eyes and focusing on the rhythm of your breathing and the warmth of your body against his. You really meant so much to him. He’s never been so affectionate, it threw him off guard. He’d been working on controlling himself since these thoughts of you started but its been getting harder to keep it up. He thought all humans were the same, but now..What did he do to deserve you? Holding back a sigh, he pressed a light kiss to the hair on the back of your head.</p><p>That seemed to be enough to stir you and you mumbled groggily, “Spock? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing..I’m just..Content on being here with you, He said quietly. In your sleepy haze, you didn’t notice the strangeness of his hushed tone.</p><p>“I’m happy that you’re with me too.” You hummed and tried to settle again when you felt his arms pull you closer. As his steady breath fanned the back of your neck, the air of the situation suddenly…shifted. You were hyper-aware of his chest pressed closely against your back and how he held you. His palm felt big and warm through the thin cotton of your tank top. You don’t know why it was any different, but your heart began to thrum. You asked again, a little more awake now, “S-Spock are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>His voice was shaky and low next your ear, “I…I’m not sure.” The hand draped over your stomach started to snake underneath your tank top and if you weren’t awake then, you were very much awake now. “You know I adore you right?”</p><p>Heat rushed to your cheeks as your heart raced, “Yes I-I know, Spock are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>You tried to peek behind you and saw his hazel eyes were trained, half-lidded on you. If you weren’t mistaken you could’ve thought he was looking at you like…no, that can’t be it. You choked back your breath as his lips grazed over the skin of your neck. You and Spock never...? The hand that found its way underneath your shirt and was exploring the flesh in slow caresses.</p><p>He murmured in a way you’d never thought to hear from him, “You’re so soft and warm…” You didn’t know whether you should fret about where he was touching or the kisses he was peppering so sweetly against your neck and shoulder. You whispered his name again and he hushed you softly.</p><p>Squeezing your eyes shut, your mind raced. You hated that you were starting to enjoy this. The small gasp you’d been suppressing was forced past your lips as he began to languidly grind against your ass. His hand moved to the side of your hips, pushing down the band of your underwear and sweatpants to just below your pelvis. A shiver ran down your spine - you didn’t know where the hell this came from but you didn’t want him to stop, as selfish and sinful as that sounded.</p><p>With another roll of his hips, he groaned darkly despite the sweetness of his voice, “You’re always so good to me, <em>T’hy’la</em>…” You couldn’t believe your face could get any redder when you felt something firm against your ass. As he grew more adventurous with the now fervent kisses along your bare shoulder, his hand rubbed the inside of your thighs. You could barely hold back a whimper when his fingers found your slick folds. He hushed you again ever so softly. You were sweating by now - everything felt too hot - too stifling.</p><p>A pitiful moan was wrenched from your lips and you clenched your pillow in a tight fist when his finger slipped inside your wet heat. Instantaneously, Spocks presence against your back felt overwhelming. You couldn’t hold back your whines as he pumped his fingers in and out, an embarrassingly lewd, wet noise filling the room.</p><p>Behind you, Spocks neves were firing off as he watched you hungrily. He’d gone unusually silent save for a noise akin to a purr so that he could indulge in the effect you had on him. He was trembling slightly, with every nerve in him being fighting and screaming to be inside you. Something was putting him in a haze, but he couldn’t give a damn if it made you feel so good. Thrusting his fingers faster into your pussy, you cried out and arched back into him.</p><p>He whispered closely to your ear, “Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>You uttered with quiet shame, “<em>A-aah</em>, Spock, yes, G-God, yes-!”</p><p>Suddenly, he shifted. Leaving you empty and confused, he moved from behind you to slip your pants and underwear from your legs and straddle your hips. You inhaled sharply and closed your legs for what modesty you could find. Spock peered down at you with an almost predatory look. He made sure your eyes were on nothing but him. If you were frozen before, you were absolutely stone by now. What little luminescence peeked through the window caught the elegant slopes of his face in the cool starlight. His brow was furrowed, his cheeks flushed a charming jade. His jaw was slack with labored breaths. His normally immaculate hair, now a tousled mess. Never did you dream you could be in this odd situation, with Spock pinning you to your bed, your underwear tossed aside, and his fingers still slick with your fluids.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” You didn’t sound scared or disgusted. You heard eagerness. You heard want. You heard longing.</p><p>A chaste but heated kiss was your only answer. So you swallowed whatever inhibitions you had left, and gave into the kiss. You could feel him shiver above you as you tilted your head and coaxed your tongue past his lips. You reached for the end of his shirt and traced along his sides and lean chest. You went lower until your hand brushed against the fabric of the front of his sweatpants. Spock broke the kiss and gasped softly. Watching his tense and strained expression, you slowly slid his clothes down his thighs. You mustered the courage to glance down at his body and your heart skipped a beat. He's slick and quivering under your touch, the ridges and head and trail from head to opening almost a beautiful jade color against the faint almost human peach of the rest of him. You look up and see the same faint jade flush crawl across his ears and chest as well, barely noticeable in the night.</p><p>Spock didn’t seem to mind your fascination as he impatiently took hold of your legs, propping them up on his shoulders to bring your bodies closer. He was hastily losing himself in you and he didn’t need to say it for you to realize. Not knowing what you just got yourself into, you quivered as the tip of his throbbing cock teased at your entrance. He pressed his forehead against yours, “<em>Ashau nash-veh tu, T’hy’la</em>”</p><p>He didn’t give you time to respond before pitching his hips forward and delving into your pussy. You craned your head back against your pillow and gave a choking sob. Spock gasped out sharply in time with you and buried his face into the crook of your neck. You felt him shudder, letting out a strangled growl, “Y-You’re so—<em>ha—</em>warm..” It felt so much better than he could imagine. He had to fight for composure, stunned by the sheer pleasure that he didn’t know he was capable of. Your walls were like hot velvet, tensing erratically around his cock. More. He needed more. Taken completely by this overwhelming desire, he snapped his hips forward and set a brutal pace, going deeper with each thrust.</p><p>You cried, “A-ah! Spock—wait…<em>ahn-</em>!” He grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the pillow above your head in one hand with the other grasping the sweaty flesh of your bare waist. His eyes narrowly fixed on your every euphoric expression. But he was equally a mess. His body was in overdrive now, wanting to experience as much of you as he could. He looked to be in total, fervent bliss. He mumbled incoherent sentences on how absolutely enthralling you looked, moaning underneath him. </p><p>The sound of your wet skin and creaking bed frame echoed in the room - if you weren’t practically having your brains fucked out, you’d worry that the entire ship would hear everything. But Spock wasn’t letting your attention from him falter for even a second. Whatever self restraint he had before was clearly gone and you didn’t whether you should’ve been scared or impossibly aroused. Your back arched off your sheets and what little voice you had left in you was strangled from your throat.</p><p>“<em>Sp-Spock</em>, I’m so close, please, <em>please</em>-” You begged breathlessly and as if right on cue, his cock pounded against the spot that drove you far off the edge. You whined helplessly and writhed underneath him to take as much more of his cock as you could. Taken aback by the sudden clenching of your walls around him, Spock gasped and tensed above you. He released your wrists and braced his hands on the side of your head to keep himself from collapsing completely.</p><p>By the time the overwhelming pleasure subsides, you notice that Spock hadn't stopped, but merely slowed down. Deep, leisurely thrusts that make you shiver and gasp, your sex still so sensitive after that intense climax. Your gaze flicks back up to Spock, and he's panting hard, his cheeks flushed an attractive shade of green. He leans down to give you an uncommonly rough, intense kiss, before planting kisses down your jawline, his harsh breathing hot against the side of your neck.</p><p>“That was so beautiful, <em>you're </em>so <em>beautiful</em> <em>, ha-- you're so good, so amazing, love</em>…” Spock whispers breathlessly against your neck, devolving into murmured praises between pants and wet, sloppy kisses and bites to your neck, his self-control clearly gone. His thrusts become harder and rougher, his hands roaming from your hips up along your sides. Your legs fall from his shoulders, it feels natural to wrap your legs around his waist. Your body moving with his, soft squeezes and strokes to your breasts making you arch into his touch.</p><p>He’s purring against your neck, biting you roughly making you cry out. His soft fingertips stroke down your midriff, until they reach the silken heat between your thighs. He rubs firmly across the sensitive nub there, and combined with the thick shaft impaling you over and over, it feels as if you might lose your mind.</p><p>“Yes, oh God, S-Spock, <em>ahh—</em>!” You wanted to tell him how close you were, but his growls and pants in your ear, his hard, unforgiving thrusts against your sweetest of spots, the firm strokes on your pulsing clit all drove you to another climax quicker than you could have imagined. You as you throw your head back, body arching, pressing close against his, fingernails pressing into his back, thighs tight around his waist. The feeling of release is unbelievably intense, and you throw your head back, screaming out Spock’s name.</p><p>“<em>T’hy’la</em>—!” Spock’s abandoned moan against your neck is the only warning before his hips crash into yours, a shudder running through his body as his release washes over him, loud gasps and groans fanning your neck, your own orgasm barely starting to fade as his essence fills you for a second time, spilling from you. For a moment, you lie together, regaining breath, his body heavy upon yours in the most delicious way.</p><p>“You’re so perfect, <em>T’hy’la</em>…” he whispers affectionately, nuzzling into your neck. You’re overcome with emotion, after such intense pleasure and such concentrated attention solely for you. It was so obvious from both his words and actions how much he cared - you never thought it was possible to feel this way.</p><p>Judging by how his hips still, ever so slightly, grinded into you. You have a feeling this will be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was made out of pure horniness btw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>